Gaming systems currently available on the market are capable of playing game discs, music CDs, and movie DVDs from a disc drive. For example, the Playstation® 2 gaming system from Sony Corporation provides the ability to play games, music, and video titles from a disc inserted in the console. Certain gaming systems also provide a modem or other mechanism for establishing an online connection to facilitate online gaming.
Current gaming systems play games that typically include a game soundtrack. The game soundtrack is stored on a disc along with the game (i.e., a game disc). This game soundtrack includes music that is created by or selected by the game developer. If the user of the gaming system dislikes the game soundtrack or grows tired of the same soundtrack being played repeatedly, some gaming systems allow the user to launch the game from the game disc, and then replace the game disc with an audio CD that is played by the gaming system while the game is executed. However, if the game requires additional information from the game disc (e.g., when changing from one level to another), the user must remove the audio CD and re-insert the game disc. After the additional information has been retrieved from the game disc, the game disc can be removed from the gaming system and replaced with the audio CD. This switching of discs disrupts the gaming experience and is a nuisance to the user.
The system and method described herein addresses these limitations by providing a mechanism to create soundtracks in a gaming system and to select a soundtrack to be played while executing a particular game.